1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to ultrasound probes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus is an apparatus which is configured to acquire a soft tissue tomogram or a blood stream image in a non-invasive method by emitting ultrasonic waves toward a target region in an object from the surface of the object and receiving echo ultrasonic waves reflected by the target region.
Since the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is small and inexpensive, displays an image in real time, and provides high safety owing to no X-ray exposure, as compared to other image diagnostic apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatus. Thus, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has been widely used for performing heart diagnosis, celiac diagnosis, urinary diagnosis, and obstetric diagnosis.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus includes an ultrasound probe which is configured to emit ultrasonic waves toward an object and to receive echo ultrasonic waves reflected by the object in order to acquire an image of the inside of the object.